Far Away
by Lordoftheringschick2000
Summary: His soul.That was just what he had given away. Sold it, to be exact. How was he supposed to let that go? Easily, for Sam.That is what this whole ordeal had been about. He could not live without Sam. He would not live without Sam. But why, through this whole event, did one face imprint itself on his mind. And it wasn't Sam's. It was hers. COMPANION PIECE TO "WAR ON HUMANITY"


Hey Y'all. So this is a oneshot I rewrote to match my other story "War on Humanity." You don't have to read that one first. This can just be a stand alone a piece, but for extra clarity, you can read "War On Humanity."

Song : _Far Away _by Nickelback

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Gabby._**

* * *

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

Dean sat stoically as he drove the impala in dead of night. Nothing but the blackness of the world surrounded him.

No street lights.

No pit stops.

No people

Not a soul...

Soul...Dean scoffed almost to himself. That is the one word he did not want to think about, the one word that brought his stone cold heart into the very pit of his stomach.

Soul.

That was just something he had just given away. Sold it, to be exact. How was he supposed to let that go?

Easily...for Sam. That is what this whole ordeal had been about. He could not live without Sam. He would not live without Sam.

But why, through this whole event, did one face imprint itself on his mind.

And it wasn't Sam's.

It was hers.

It was the angelic face of Gabriella Ignacious, the first woman to take his soul. Hell, he had given it to her for free a long time ago.

He glanced down to the passenger's seat beside him. There she was asleep, curly blonde hair scattered out on the leather seat behind her. Dean's heart clenched at the sight of her. She looked so peaceful, something that was so rare in this kind of life.

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Two months.

That was all he had left.

Two months left with Sam.

Two months left battling the evil that plagued this world.

Two months left with her.

Why did he wait so long to tell her.

To tell her that she was his everything. From the very first moment she stepped off of Bobby's porch, pigtails bouncing up and down, she forever seared herself into his life. And the moment her big blue eyes locked upon his, she had become his soul.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

He's loved her for so long.

He's taken her for granted for so long.

He always told himself that Gabby would always be there. That they had forever to start their weird ass hunting lives together.

But now that was just a harsh fantasy.

A wish.

A dream.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

He needed her more than anything.

He needed her laugh.

Her smile.

Her wittiness.

Her love.

But it was too late now.

He would be gone. And his memory would just fade away.

Maybe that was good thing. She could move on with her life. His heart clenched at the thought of some other man with Gabby. His knuckles clenched the wheel in front of him as his mind conjured up the image of Gabby's lust clouded eyes gazing up into anybody's but his.

But he wasn't worthy of her.

She needed to find someone else.

Find someone that actually deserved her, someone that could spend every waking moment doting on her.

Someone who would come home to her every night.

Not some hunter that dragged her all over the county looking for trouble.

She needed someone that she could settle down with.

Someone that would always be there for her.

And that someone that was not him.

Dean Winchester and Gabriella Igancious were not meant for each other.

But God, he wish they were.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

I don't see you anymore

He just wished he told her

Told her that she was the reason he kept fighting

Told her that he imagined every other escapade was her.

Told her that she was the only one keeping him sane.

Told her that he loved her more than life itself.

He wanted to tell her now. But what good would that do? In two months, he'd be gone. Why give her sweet nothings and broken promises. His soul was already ruined, why damage hers?

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

He didn't want to die.

He didn't want to burn in hell.

He didn't want to become what he hunted.

He didn't want to leave her in this cold world alone.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and_

_never let me go_

Dean had been selfless his whole life. He had put Sammy, his father, and the job in front of his own desires his whole life. However, if there was one thing Dean Winchester was when it came to Gabriella Igacious, he was selfish.

He needed her, needed her to the very depth of his core.

She was his for a bit, a light that kept bringing him back from the darkness. He got to have her for a few months. In that short time, she had manage to give him so many things.

Like her heart.

Her devotion.

Her love.

Her soul.

But there was one more thing he needed from her before he left.

One thing he needed to hear.

He's heard it countless of times from her.

But like he admitted, he was selfish.

He needed to hear her say that she loved him one last time.

And as he would lay dying, those will be the words that would echo through head for eternity.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading. Please, if you have the time, leave a review. :)**


End file.
